devil_dms_dd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Calamity Nightchant
Calamity Nightchant is a daughter of Hades and the commander of the Black Serpents gang. Appearance Calamity is tall and pale with thick black hair and black eyes glittering like frozen tar. She has a long, thick white streak of hair on one side of her head. She normally wears black clothing, along with a wide hooded cloak she took from Edgar Blade when she killed him. She has two lobe piercings, two upper lobe piercings, two helix piercing, and one industrial piercing, as well as an eyebrow piercing. She also has long, black snake tattoos curling up her arms and around her neck. She wears a skull ring given to her by Damien. Personality Calamity is generally portrayed as serious and stoic, not letting her emotions leak through her generally cold exterior. She is, however, kind, and is friendly to people she knows best. She builds her relationships on mutual trust, as trust is very important to her. She can be vengeful and hold grudges, and she doesn't particularly trust her fellow Pirate Lords. Calamity seems to have a soft spot for unusual or injured magical creatures. Biography Early Life Calamity Nightchant was born to Hades and Jaylene Nightchant. During her childhood, she accidentally destroyed her small village, forcing her to flee. Unbeknownst to her, her mother would later conceive a child with Edgar Blade, the leader of the Ravagers gang. She made her way to Athens, where she was adopted by M'Baku Gwinyai and Raoul Coquin, a foreign gay couple. Taking Over the Black Serpents When Calamity was seventeen, her father Hades communicated with her in a dream and told her to take over the Ravagers mercenary gang. She joined the gang as an initiate, and quickly rose to be the top initiate in the gang, worrying the two co-leaders, Allen Bones and Poe Bloodworth. She made a secret alliance with the weapons master, Joshua Ackerman, and together they plotted to kill the leaders. After Joshua led the leaders to believe that they'd been breached by a thief, Calamity cuts the power and shoots Bloodworth. Edgar Blade's wine was revealed to have been poisoned, and Joshua shoots Bones. Calamity takes Blade's cloak as a trophy and takes over as leader, with Joshua as her co-leader. She renames the Ravagers the Black Serpents, after one of her father's and the goddess Athena's sacred animals. Calamity had engaged in a relationship with her childhood friend Natrissa Everbleed for a while, but they broke up a few years before the story. Life as a Leader Shortly after her takeover, Calamity is claimed as the long awaited Hades Pirate Lord by her father, and she joins the Pirate Lords alliance. Through the first few years as leader, Calamity and Joshua kill or mutilate all of Blade's loyal leaders, sparing only a few to spread the word of the new leadership (Kuroko Nakamura being one of them), and she looks for people loyal to her to replace them. One of them is Argus Panoptes, a giant who can grow eyes all over his body who had a feud with Blade. She begins to gain the trust of the gang and uses her leadership to attack the gangs who preyed on the innocent, along with their regular mercenary missions. During an expedition, Calamity and Joshua stumble across a former Hunter of Artemis, who has been alone for a while. This is Marin Vastia. They take her in and Calamity soon trusts her enough to appoint her as her second coleader. Once, on a mission to Sparta to steal from Jacob Ackerman, Calamity encounters three children: Bastien St. Germain, Catherine Ackerman, and Armin Townsend, who are running from Jacob. Calamity takes the children under her protection and they become members of the gang. Shortly before the first story, Calamity finds a double horned unicorn, Starlight, and hides her in a cave before getting the rest of the gang to travel to retrieve her. First Story Calamity takes the Black Serpents divison to the cave where she stored Starlight, but keeps that a secret. They make it to the caves without much of a problem, and Calamity tells Marin and Joshua about Starlight. During the night, Travis Feingold spooks Starlight, leading to an argument between Calamity and Joshua, which results Calamity in drawing away for a while. On the way back to the Black Serpent manor, Calamity and Starlight take a different path, where they are intercepted by Kuroko Nakamura, a man with a grudge against Calamity and one of the many people wanting the double horned unicorn for himself. Kuroko belittles her and describes his forces' attack on the Serpents before stealing Starlight. Calamity makes her way back to the Serpents, where she finds out three have been killed in the attack and Marin has been captured. She swears vengeance and contacts the other divisions for backup. The group then finds Millicent Briar and Christopher Lilica, who replace their fallen healer. Calamity and the rest of the Serpents wait for their back up to arrive. Once they do, Corvus Hitchcock uses her dream powers to locate Kuroko's fortress. They travel there and break in. Calamity participates in the battle, but eventually makes her way deeper into the base along with Joshua and Catherine Ackerman. They are able to rescue Marin, but they find out Starlight has already been sent to be auctioned off to the highest bidder. More coming soon At some point before Pontus's rise, Calamity finds an injured Whispering Death. She takes care of him and names him Groundsplitter. Pirates of the Infinite Blue Calamity is present at the Pirate Lord meeting that Lux has called and participates in the debate over what to do about Pontus. She volunteers to contact her father and find out who all has escaped from the Underworld. She, along with her brothers Damien Fury and Lorcan Blackthorn, raise a trio of juju zombies to work as trackers for Hermione. Calamity raises Zed Vitalis, son of Zeus, from the dead. Luzon's Eight The Serpents are hired as security guards for the wedding of Primus Cicero and Ayesha al-Jazeera, but Calamity is bribed by Dusk Jillian Luzon to look the other way to her schemes. Greek Comedy Calamity appears at the end when Julius and Katerina Angelou take their young son Karan, whose biological father is Hades, to her so he can learn to control his powers. Second Story Calamity calls a meeting of the Black Serpent leaders after Argus is murdered, and they collectively decide to keep their guard up until Argus reforms and can tell them who murdered him. That night, Calamity received a strange dream about a crystallized boy, which reminds her of a message her mother gave her; that she had a secret half brother. She assumes the boy in her dream is her brother. She, Joshua, Marin, Meleager, and Entreri ride out to the group home he supposedly lived in. They arrive to find the home burned down and the heads of the house hung from a tree with their eyes claws out and mouths sewn shut. A message in blood is left for Calamity, who deduces that the killer is going for one of her adoptive fathers next. The quintet race to Athens, but Calamity is too late to save her father Raoul from being killed. She chases down his killer, an escaped assassin Weisz Scarrwener, and kills him. Afterward, Calamity visits her father Hades in a dream to question him about her father's fate. She is satisfied with his answer and decides not to resurrect him. Aftermath After the war against Killian, the authorities surround the invisible Serpent Manor. Calamity takes the blame for her own murders, as well as a few others and other lesser crimes, and is taken into custody. She leaves Armin as the leader of the Black Serpent Division, as well as her brother Karan as the commander of the Screech Owl division, replacing Belgrim, and as the temporary Hades Pirate Lord. Calamity is taken to Crystal Prison and crystallized. Third Story Abilities *Swordsmanship: Calamity is skilled with wielding dual scimitars *Necromancy: Calamity can summon skeletons or zombies. **Juju zombie: She can raise a zombie who remembers their past life and retains their personality *Earth Magic: Calamity has limited earth magic, being able to summon rock spikes or fissures. *Bone Magic: She can control bones. *Shadow Magic: She can control shadows. Relationships Friends *Joshua Ackerman: Joshua is one of Calamity's oldest friends, whom she met when the gang was still the Ravagers. They conspired together to murder the leaders and take over the gang. They are specifically stated to consider each other very close friends and there's a lot of trust between them. They are shown to disagree about a bunch of things, but can usually put these aside in dire circumstances. *Marin Vastia: Calamity and Marin are also close friends, despite their contrasting personalities, and Calamity trusts her a great deal. *Wren Hawthorne: Wren is the only other Pirate Lord besides Hermione that Calamity actually considers a friend. Trivia *Calamity is an asexual lesbian. *Despite being a daughter of Hades, Calamity considers her patron goddess to be Athena. *Calamity holds the record of being the Greek character with the most appearances. *She knows of the existence of the Norse pantheon. Category:Females Category:Devil DM Characters Category:Black Serpents Characters Category:Black Serpents Members Category:Leaders Category:Pirate Lords Category:Gangsters Category:Lawful Neutral Characters Category:Humans Category:Demigods Category:Children of Hades Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Asexual Characters Category:Characters on the Asexual Spectrum Category:She/Her Category:Pirates of the Outer Sea Characters Category:Greek Characters Category:Second Generation Characters Category:Pirates of the Infinite Blue Characters Category:Homoromantic Characters Category:Fighters Category:Champion Category:Sorcerers Category:Divine Soul Sorcerers Category:A to Z